Filigree
by magisterhadron
Summary: Filigree: ornamental work of fine (typically gold or silver) wire formed into delicate tracery. Male OC
1. Chapter 1

Laxus was a good mage. He had practiced his lightning magic for years and felt confident in his ability to deal with anything life threw at him, so of course, he decided that it was time for him to go out on a good job and test the efforts of his training. His conversations and prodding from gramps had shown that he was ready to take a higher-level job, but what to pick? Should he go track down a rogue mage for the magic council, or perhaps help take down a gang. Eventually, he decided on a simple monster extermination in the north of Fiore; a few villages in the area were getting antsy over the destruction of one of their neighboring villages by some beast that could breathe fire. Reportedly, there were no survivors found, so Laxus would make sure he avenged the lives of the people as best as he could, but before that, he needed to prepare and buy himself a train ticket for the nearest station in the area.

After a couple of hours packing a bag full of spare clothes and other essentials, Laxus finally left for the train station and bought himself a ticket for Oak Town, the closest major stop for the rail line north. It took a good six hours by train to make it to Oak town, and by then it was getting late, so the fifteen-year-old decided that it would be a good idea to rent a room at an inn nearby. Once he had rented a room, Laxus decided to go over his plan for the following day to make sure he was prepared; first, he would take a magic mobile out to the village of Thyme, which happened to be the closest village to the town which had been burned down, and from there he would fly to the former town of Appleseed and look for clues to follow. It seemed like a reasonable plan in Laxus's head, and so feeling prepared for the coming day, the boy rested his head on a pillow in his hotel room and fell asleep.

The next day saw Laxus following the plan exactly as he had laid out in his head; he set out from Oak town at ten in the morning in a magic mobile ride that took two hours before zipping over to Appleseed town, and what he saw there did not leave him feeling very happy. Smoldering ruins were all that was left of the place, and almost every building was burned completely to ash. Job requests in Fiore typically took a day or two to be approved by the magic council and handed out to the guilds, so for a town to still be smoldering like this one even days later clearly meant that the monster he was hunting would be a strong opponent. Getting to work quickly, Laxus began searching the town for footprints and other obvious signs of what direction the monster had left in, and luckily for him, there were indeed a pair of large footprints leaving the village, along with a trail of ash that led into a nearby forest.

Pushing onward, Laxus followed the trail at a fast pace using his lightning magic to speed up his journey. Occasionally he would have to double back as he had lost the trail, but by the time it had reached what he estimated was four in the afternoon, he felt like he had finally gotten close to the monster. Oddly enough, there seemed to be signs of another person pursuing the beast, as he had run into some recently vacated camping sites with metal pillars, walls, and other shapes littering the place. It seemed likely to him that another mage was practicing their magic around the area and had caught wind of the monster and maybe wanted to test themselves against it. Laxus needed to pick up the pace so that he could complete his job before some random mage decided to do it for him.

Another half an hour and Laxus finally caught up with the monster, but unfortunately for him, the mystery mage had gotten their first. Entering a clearing in the forest, Laxus saw a young boy, even younger than himself, fighting against the monster by conjuring metal walls and spikes. Shaking off his surprise at seeing someone so young trying to fight what was clearly an opponent too powerful for them, Laxus rushed into the clearing and fired a large bolt of lightning into the side of the monster as it was charging the boy which stunned it momentarily. Laxus used this time to pick up the boy and carry him into the woods away from the monster. From the condition of his body, clothes, and how harshly the boy was breathing Laxus was able to clearly see that he was exhausted. After he had set the boy down he quickly turned to face Laxus with an angry look on his face before shouting, "Why did you do that! I had it right where I wanted it! It needs to die!"

Laxus was speechless in the face of the boy's anger before he gathered his wits and made a response, "What do you mean you had it where you wanted it! I just saved you, so some thanks would be nice, and in the first place, you shouldn't be fighting it. I took a job to kill this thing, and because of that I'm sanctioned by the magic council to kill this thing!"

The boy stared at Laxus for a moment before giving a retort came lashing out of his mouth, "I have a right to kill that thing! It burned my village and killed my dad!" After that, the boy sprinted back into the clearing and faced the monster as it got back on its feet. Laxus could see that the boy was about to keel over, and rushed after him, prepared to once again get him out of the way of the monster. Figuring this, the boy clapped his hands together palm to palm before thrusting them downwards towards the floor and spoke out the name of his technique, **"Metal Make: Box!"** Walls quickly surrounded Laxus along with a ceiling, all of which was clearly made out of metal.

As the box finished building, the boy turned to the monster once more and got into his Metal Make stance again, prepared for whatever the beast would throw at him. The beast decided to unleash a torrent of fire in the boy's direction, an attack that was met with the appearance of a thick metal wall. Using the wall he had conjured as a means to launch his next attack, the boy once again clapped his hands together and with a forward push unleashed his next spell, **"Metal Make: Quills!"** Like the boy had said, several quills of metal launched from the wall towards the monster; however, they were ultimately unable to do more than scratch the monsters thick hide.

Sensing the beast's movement, the boy turned to his left and hastily conjured a wall to block another gout of flame approaching his position. More sound was heard from the boys right, and fearing another attack he turned, only to realize that sounds he was hearing were coming from the box he had conjured. After realizing his mistake the boy turned to face the direction that had once been directly behind him when he made his first wall. It was there that he once more found fire shooting towards him, and just like last time, it was met with a wall. The boy was giving out shorter breaths now and felt like falling over, which was why he had failed to notice that the monster had tricked him into boxing himself in. Hearing noise from the direction that was now his left, the boy was expecting it to be originating from the box like before but was instead greeted with the charging form of the monster.

Sweat dripped from his face as he tried to back up and gather the dregs of his magic for another wall, before bumping into one of the walls previously. Realizing that he needed to do something fast, the boy clapped his hands together and pulled the last of his magic out for one last spell; he needed to win with this, or the death of his father and the destruction of his village would have been for nothing. A shout tore its way past his lips as he brought his magic to bear, **"Metal Make: Spear!"** Sharp, decorated metal sprouted from the ground in front of him coalescing in a frightening point, before the boy collapsed completely spent of all energy. The monster, charging too quickly to turn, and reacting too slow to jump in time, skewered itself into the spear as Laxus, at last, freed himself from his metal prison.

Hearing the dying squeals of the monster, Laxus turned and saw the beast, with a spear through its chest, raise its head and prepare to unleash one last gout of fire onto the boy that lay unconscious in front of it. Laxus knew that he couldn't let that happen, and so he pushed his magic to go fast and prepared to fire a spell of his own before the monster could finish. Lightning gathered around his body in a crackling aura, before he launched his attack at the enemy with a cry, **"Lightning Magic: Bolt!"** The crackling stream of energy hit the monster to fast for it to finish preparing its attack, but with its last breath, it let out a small tuft of flame that burned the hand of the unconscious boy. Quickly, Laxus sprinted over to the downed form of the boy and began inspecting his form; upon seeing the burn on the boy's hand he let out a curse that his grandfather would have most certainly punished him for. Acting fast, Laxus picked the boy up and carried him on his shoulder before using his magic to go as fast as he could back in the direction of Thyme village. He couldn't turn into lightning, as he was carrying someone, but he could still use his magic to propel himself faster than normal, and within an hour and a half, an exhausted Laxus burst through the doors of Thyme's local hospital building.

The boy's condition wasn't serious, and he had no danger of dying, but Laxus knew that if he didn't get the boy's hand treated soon it might get infected and there was potential he could lose it. A doctor was quick to take the two into a nearby room for treatment and gave the boy treatment for his burns and the exhaustion both he and Laxus were facing. Almost immediately after the doctor left the room, Laxus leaned his head back against the chair he was sitting in and fell into a deep sleep.

Upon waking up the next day, Laxus started coming up with a plan of action. He needed to wait for the boy to talk to him so that he could ask him questions about his current situation and hopefully resolve any issues he might be having; because, even though Laxus had saved the boy's life, he still felt like he owed him a debt, as it had been the boy who truly killed the monster, Laxus had just expedited the process. After the boy's situation was sorted out and Laxus felt he had repaid his debt, he would head back to Fairy Tail and claim the hundred thousand jewels he was owed for the death of the monster. He wouldn't need to collect it from a village due to the payment for the job coming from a coalition of villages, thus the money would be sent to him by the magic council at his guild.

After another day of wandering around Thyme village and intermittent visits to check on the boy's condition, he finally woke up again. Laxus watched him sit up quickly before holding a hand to his head, most likely due to a headache, and then look around the room for anything familiar. When his eyes landed on Laxus his eyes widened and then narrowed, his face pulled into a frown. A question bubbled past the boy's lips despite his seeming intent to stare suspiciously, "What happened? Did I kill the monster? Who are you?" Laxus smirked before giving his reply, "In order, You presumably knocked yourself out due to exhaustion after casting that last spell of yours. The monster is dead, and my name is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail."

The boy gaped at him for a second before he gave a muffled sob and tears streamed down his face. "I did it. I killed it. Now dad can rest in peace, and all of the other villagers too." he muttered. Laxus gave him a moment to calm down before preparing some questions of his own, "Ok kid, I've got some things to ask you so that I can get out of here; Firstly, are you registered under any guilds?" The boy gave Laxus a confused look before he answered, " Guild? No, I don't belong to any guild. My dad was teaching me magic so that I could take over the family store."

Laxus thought about his response for a moment before asking another question, "You said that your father was dead before, do you have any other relatives that you could be taken to?" The boy was quick to shake his head to the negative, something that had Laxus slumping his shoulders. The boy was a mage, so Laxus was confident he could take care of himself, doubly so considering how he killed that monster, but it still didn't sit right with him to just leave him out here with nowhere to go; a thought began to take shape in Laxus's head, and he ruminated on the information he knew about the boy. He didn't belong to any guild, and he had some skill with his magic there was also the factor of his lack of familial connections to consider; with all of these factors, Laxus felt like he had a pretty good way to settle the debt he felt, and help out the kid.

Laxus turned to the Kid and gave him a considering look before asking him a question that he had neglected up until this point, "Hey kid, what's your name?" The boy decided that there was no harm in answering Laxus's question and gave his answer, "Ford, Ford Filigree."

Laxus gave Ford a smirk before asking his final question, "Well Ford Filigree, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this please tell me in a review so that I know to continue writing this story. Criticism would also be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford was having an odd day. When he had accepted Laxus's invitation to join Fairy Tail, he had been expecting something much more professional; what he got instead was a drunken brawl that spanned the entire guildhall. He hadn't even signed up yet and already he was having second thoughts. Truly these people were at the pinnacle of magic.

As Laxus led him through the tangle of limbs to the bar at the back of the guildhall, Ford spied a diminutive old man in strange clothing sitting on the counter. He gave Laxus a long look before his mouth twisted up in a smile and he bellowed out a question, "Laxus my boy, how was your mission?" Laxus took a second to mull the question over before speaking, "Well master, I successfully tracked down the monster and was able to hit it with my magic, but I can't claim to be the one that completed the mission. That distinction belongs to Ford here." At the end of his statement, he jerked a hand over his shoulder and pointed his thumb at Ford. The guild master's eyes widened ever so slightly as his grin stretched across his face. Ford raised a hand and ran it through his hair in embarrassment before speaking himself, "Honestly it was nothing Mr. Guild Master Sir, I wouldn't have been able to survive on my own, if it hadn't been for Laxus, my entire body would be looking like my arm."

The guild master gave his arm a glance before taking a swig of some nearby drink and giving a loud belch. "That looks like a nasty wound you got their Ford, and please call me Master Makarov," he said. Ford gave a shake of his to the affirmative before Laxus decided to bring himself back into the conversation, "After the way he handled that mission for me, I kinda feel like I owe him, and he also doesn't exactly have anywhere to go, so I figured he could join the guild. What do you think gramps?" At this Makarov's face turned deathly serious and he seemed to grow larger. Ford could feel the weight of the guild master's presence, and turned pale and started sweating. Master Makarov raised a hand into the air seemingly about to cast some abominable spell, when all of a sudden the menacing presence around him vanished and he gave Ford a hearty pat on the shoulder and spoke, "Ford my boy, if what Laxus has said is anything to go by, then I think you would make an excellent member of my our guild. So, where do you want your guild mark?"

Ford stared at the man incredulously completely ignoring how the brawling behind him had come to a stop. After his brain started working again, Ford gave the question some thought before deciding on where he wanted his new mark, "I would like it on my left shoulder blade please," he said. The master gave a hum of confirmation before taking out the magic stamp. "Now my boy what color do you want?" he asked. Ford was quick to answer this time, "Steel blue." With that said, the master had Ford turn so that he could have access to his back, before giving him his new guild mark. As soon as the process was complete, Ford noticed the lack of noise and fighting just in time for it to come back in the form of raucous laughter and cheering for the guilds new member. Laxus too gave a congratulation before turning away from him and walking out the door. A bit dumbfounded at the treatment he was getting, Ford didn't notice the presence of two kids that looked to be his age. A boy with black hair was quick to grab Ford's attention when he jabbed his thumb towards himself and gave a cocky introduction, "The names Gray Fullbuster, and I use Ice-Make Magic. The girl behind me is Cana, so how about you introduce yourself to the mighty Gray."

Ford was clearly baffled, and it took a statement from Cana to break him out of his stupor, "What that idiot Gray meant to ask for was your name, age, and magic." A smirk popped up on Ford's face as he answered the questions, "The names Ford Filigree. I'm ten years old and a practitioner of Metal Make Magic." The look of shock that popped up on Gray's face after Ford's response made Cana laugh; after that, she decided to poke fun at Gray with a few smart remarks, "Well would you look at that Gray, it seems you've got some competition on your hands. The mighty Gray isn't the only maker mage in the guild anymore now is he."

Gray looked just about ready to kill after Cana finished speaking, and he succinctly turned to Ford and issued a challenge, "You and me, outside right now. We'll see who's the better mage." Ford gave a gulp before his face straightened and he gave Gray a steely-eyed look. "Ok Gray," he fired back, "Let's go." Cana, Gray, Ford, and some older guild members left the guildhall and walked to a small clearing nearby. Both Gray and Ford got in their respective stances and prepared for a fight, and at a shout from Cana, they started.

Although they were both at the ready, it was Gray who got off the first shot as he called out his attack, "Ice-Make: Lance!" Five thin but sharp lances of ice emerged from the air in front of Gray seeking their target, but Ford was quick to respond with a shout of his own, "Metal Make: Iron Wall!" A tall wall of iron rose out of the ground in between Ford and the oncoming attack, and the resulting clash between metal and ice ended with the destruction of Gray's lances. Ford, after hearing the lances destroy themselves on his wall prepared himself to make an attack, and clapped his hands together before pushing them forward into his wall and letting out another shout, "Metal Make: Iron Quills!" Gray gave a yelp before he dove to the ground and covered himself with a makeshift barrier of ice. After the attack had ended he rose from the ground preparing to get into his Ice-Make stance but was caught completely off guard by the sight of Ford rushing at him with his hands already at the ready for another attack. With a cry of, "Metal Make: Iron Fist!" a large clenched fist made of solid iron burst into existence and slammed into an unprepared Gray's stomach. The sounds of pain that came from Gray along with his inability to get back up signified the end of the match.

Cana and some of the older mages came over to the two combatants and gave Ford congratulations before picking up Gray and carrying him off to the guildhall. Cana was the only one that remained standing next to a very surprised looking Ford. She gave him a grin before putting out her hand to shake, "Ford, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship." she said. Ford looked at the hand surprised look still on his face before he took the hand and shook.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

After the fight was over and Ford and Cana made their way back to the guild, Master Makarov called Ford over for a talk about temporary lodgings for him to stay in until he could make enough money to afford a place of his own. The master gave him a key for an apartment that was rented out by the guild for cases like Ford's before shooing him out of the Guildhall to go take a look. Walking to the apartment took Ford very little time, but he found that he couldn't stifle a few yawns on the way there even though it was at best four in the afternoon. When he arrived and opened the door with the key, he was surprised to see that it already looked occupied. Deciding that sharing an apartment with someone else probably wouldn't be all that bad, Ford decided to find somewhere to put his few belongings before heading over to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Once he was done cleaning himself, Ford took the time to inspect himself in the mirror and check to see if he had any lingering cuts or scrapes on his person. Besides the burned arm and some minor scrapes on legs he appeared to be fine; same old green eyes, grey hair and pale skin as always. Another couple of minutes passed in much the same manner until Ford heard the sound of the apartment door opening. The sound of light footsteps heralded who he assumed to be his roommate for the near future. Finally having gone over his own form for what was probably the fifth time, Ford put on a fresh pair of clothes that he had purchased courtesy of Laxus on the way back, and exited the bathroom and walked over to the room he had left his belongings in. Entering the room, Ford stumbled in surprise at seeing Gray laying down on the floor in the center of the room clearly out of it. Deciding that it might be best to let Gray get some rest, Ford grabbed his belongings and fled to the nearest unoccupied room and sat down on a comfy looking chair, looking very much to emulate what he had just seen Gray doing. A few moments of shuffling and adjustments later, and Ford drifted off into a long sleep.

A loud startled cry was what woke up Ford the next day. Gray had just woken up and walked into the room Ford was sleeping in and been very surprised to see him. Pointing his index finger in Ford's direction with wide eyes, Gray eked out a question, "W-What are you doing here?" Ford let out a yawn before giving the best reply he could in his still tired state, "Master told me to stay here yesterday…." Once he had said his piece Ford allowed his head to lean back onto the chair he had slept on and resumed his sleep. Gaping in outrage and annoyance, Gray once more jabbed his finger in Ford's direction, heedless of his inability to see the gesture, and shouted at him, "Hey! I was talking to you! Don't think you can just ignore me like that!" Yet Ford continued sleeping this time, apparently having already grasped how to sleep through Gray's shouting. Feeling that he was getting nowhere, Gray decided to abandon his unsuccessful conversation with the sleeping Ford and decided instead to leave the apartment to complain to Master Makarov.

Two hours later Ford formally decided to greet the waking world with his presence, and got up from his chair and stretched with droopy eyes. Hearing and feeling the rumbling of his stomach, Ford stumbled around the apartment searching for food. Minutes later he found the pantry and began indulging himself in its already small stores of food. Feasting on what he guessed was some granola bars and getting food into his belly had the effect of granting the Ford the ability to open his eyes wide enough to actually see the world around him clearly for the first time that day, and with a little jump of surprise, the events of the prior day caught up with him. He had joined Fairy Tail and beaten one of its junior members in combat; both things that Ford had never expected to do. Taking a moment to sit down and think about the past day more in-depth, Ford felt like a lazy day was in order. For the rest of the day, Ford laid back and kicked up his feet before perusing the reading material he had found lying around the apartment, mostly comic books, and small magazines. Eventually, he put forth a little bit of effort and organized his stuff and set up a proper place to rest on a couch.

Feeling rather satisfied with himself, Ford once more relaxed until Gray came storming into the apartment at sundown with a pissed off expression on his face. When Gray spotted Ford laying on a couch, he gave a loud huff and walked into another room to stew in his fury. Later, when Ford decided to get up to eat something, he ran into Gray, who appeared to be doing the same thing. Expression still furious, Gray turned to look at Ford before tackling him to the ground and screaming in his face, "I've just about had it with you! First, you beat me in a fight, then I find out that I have to live with you, and now you're eating my food and reading my magazines!" The verbal abuse was articulated with a punch to Ford's face; something which brought about an immediate response from Ford in the form of a return punch to Gray's stomach. As Gray wheezed and Ford shook his head, still reeling from Gray's punch, he bucked upwards and pushed Gray off of him before rising to his knees and slamming his elbow into Gray's solar plexus. Air forcefully ejected itself from Gray's lungs as he curled in on himself; Ford, deciding that Gray had taken enough punishment, made to stand up, but found himself unable to when a recovered Gray grabbed his ankle and pulled Ford's leg out from under him. As Ford groaned flat on his face, Gray got up and jumped onto Ford's back and grabbed his arm in an attempt at a submission hold. Ford, having finally regained his bearings, moved around wildly underneath Gray, and eventually succeeded in knocking him off of his back. Using this opportunity to turn over, Ford bunched his knees to his chest before kicking out hard at Gray's chest, knocking him onto his back. The newfound distance between the both of them allowed each to regain footing before once more Gray charged at Ford.

Half an hour of fighting later and both boys were panting on the floor some distance away from each other, clearly tired from their fight. Once his lungs finally stopped trying to implode, Ford raised his voice loud enough to be heard and asked Gray a question, "Hey Gray. Are we cool now?" Gray let a few sluggish puffs of air passed his teeth before giving an answer, "Yeah. I think we're good." Silence stretched between them for a few moments until Ford once again spoke to Gray, "Who taught you your magic?" The breath that Gray had been taking got caught in his throat and he struggled momentarily to get his lungs back under control. With some hesitancy, Gray finally answered Ford's question, "Ur. She was my master, and she died just before I came to Fairy Tail. What about you?" Much quicker to answer the question, even though he made him tear up slightly, Ford responded, "My dad was my teacher. I was supposed to take up the family forging business, but he died with the rest of the people in my village a week ago when a monster burned it down." Another stretch of silence opened between the two as they stewed in their depressing thoughts. Feeling an odd compulsion, Gray took initiative and spoke up, "I don't think either of our teachers would want us to be so sad like this. The best way we can honor them is to become the best maker mages we can, and show the world how good their teachings were." Agreeing with Gray's statement, and feeling decidedly better than before, Ford made a suggestion to Gray, "How about we work together to master what we were taught and do some training?" Giving a hum of agreement, Gray finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Less than a minute later, Ford did the same.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next few weeks saw Ford and Gray teaming up to train extensively in their magics and go out on hard jobs with the help of Cana. During one such training session, Gray and Ford made a large breakthrough in learning how to do dynamic maker magic and finally got their constructs to move on their own. Initially, Gray had been against learning it due to it reminding him too much of his master, but Ford convinced him of the merits of learning it by reminding him about what Gray had said the night of their fight. Dynamic maker magic was a very complex thing, but seeing as it allowed their constructs to move, it would make a large addition to their arsenal of spells. Knowing that in its current state, their dynamic maker magic wouldn't be usable for anything spectacular, the boys decided to train apart from each other for the next few days before coming together for a spar.

As a side effect of their intense training, both Gray and Ford saw a large increase in their magical energy, which would greatly enhance the power of their spells and make them much stronger and more durable. On the day of their spar, many guild members gathered around to watch courtesy of Cana's remarks around the guildhall. Master Makarov decided to watch the spar as well, happy to see the effort the boys were putting into becoming stronger mages.

Much like the last bought they had, Cana became the officater of their match, and when she gave the signal, they began their fight.

Gray and Ford both backed away from each other to gain space before raising their hands into their respective positions. Having learned from his last fight, Gray waited for an attack from Ford with the intent of countering. Shouting loudly, Ford slammed his hands onto the ground and called out his attack, "Metal Make: Ten Pillar Formation!" A sheet of metal slid across the ground towards Gray before consolidating into the shape of ten steel pillars that rose from the ground and attempted to slam into him from different angles. Dashing forward, Gray summoned a circular shield made of ice while turning to face the pillars and let them hit his shield; this propelled Gray in Ford's direction and into the air. Using his airtime effectively, Gray let go of his shield as he put his hands together while he was soaring towards Ford. Figuring that Gray's next attack would be big, Ford hunkered down into his own stance and erected a steel dome around himself just in time for Gray to unleash his first attack from above, "Ice-Make: Snowstorm!"

Gray's attack seemed weak to the onlookers until the snow touched the ground and ice began spreading all around the area. Large icy stalagmites grew in places where the snow fell most, leaving a wild and jagged arena to give Gray an advantage. Once he had landed, Gray made himself icy skates and began swiftly heading towards Ford's steel dome. It was clear that his intent was to break it somehow, but Ford had other plans, and at that exact moment, he burst free of his dome and managed to dodge Gray's form as it hurtled towards him. As Gray shot past Ford, he once again prepared to unleash an attack; making a quick about-face using his skates, Gray shot back at Ford and unleashed the move he had been working on for the past few days, "Ice-Make: Maw!" Ice lifted off of the ground in front of Gray and folded itself into a caricature of an animals jaws with icy stalagmites for teeth. The ungainly mouth launched towards Ford with its mouth opening wide and preparing to bite. Panic was clearly seen flashing across the face of Ford before it changed into a smirk as he prepared to clash his own new technique against Gray's. Clapping his hands together and before slamming them outwards, Ford called out the name of his new move, "Metal Make: Gallium Wave!" A wall of liquid metal shot towards Gray, churning and bubbling all the while. Briefly there was a second of serenity, then the boy's attacks clashed; the wave of heavy metal made large cracks and in Gray's ice as they passed through each other, yet likewise the icy maw had an impact on the metal wave, as it lost much of its momentum before it continued forwards towards its intended target, unheeding of the ice that had passed through it. Both boys, completely unprepared for their constructs to not break each other were hit by the opposites attack, although at far less than full power. Much like the fight they had in their apartment weeks previously, both boys were left exhausted and unable to fight each other anymore. Cheering erupted from the gathered guild members from the conclusion of the fight, and seeing as both Gray and Ford were down, Cana declared their spar a draw. Growing to a larger size, Master Makarov picked up a boy and began walking back to the guildhall followed by a parade of cheering guild members. Upon Ford and Gray's arrival back at the guild, their guild members exploded into an after fight brawl, as Ford and Gray nursed their bruises over glasses of milk at the bar.

Everything in the guild slowly calmed down over the next few hours, that is until a small red-headed child burst through the door.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Thank you for reading. Please tell if my fight scenes were good or not, and how I should fix them. Advice is very much appreciated as is criticism.


End file.
